KLUB
KLUB is an ABC affiliate in Lubbock, Texas. It broadcasts on channel 8. The station is owned by Gray Television. It's sister station is Koopa Troop Television Network affiliate KXCQ (channel 58). Both stations share studio facilities located on University Avenue in Lubbock with transmitting facilities located on top of the Texas Tech University campus. Station History KLUB signed on the air back on October 14th, 1954 and signed on as an NBC affiliate. KLUB's long standing relationship with NBC lasted for over 40 years and ended in 1995 when KLUB's owners decided to switch to the newly formed The WB network. KLUB switched affiliations with then-Independent station KWSV. KLUB remained with The WB for the first 5 years of it's existence until 2000 when KLUB switched affiliations yet again, this time switching with KWSV again to receive the NBC affiliation. The WB went to KWSV and NBC went back to KLUB. KLUB second relationship with NBC lasted 14 years until late 2014 when the fictional tv station realignment occurred. KLUB switched with then-ABC affiliate KVFH to become Lubbock's newest ABC affiliate. KLUB has since remained with ABC. Digital Television Website History *www.wb8lubbock.com (1996–2000) *www.nbc8lubbock.com (2000–2009) *www.klubnbc8.com (2009–2014) *www.klubabc8.com (2015–present) News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *''The West Texas Report'' (1954–1962) *''KLUB-TV News'' (1962–1968) *''Eyewitness News'' (1968–1973, 2001–present) *''NewsCenter 8'' (1973–1978) *''Action News'' (1978–1984) *''Channel 8 News'' (1984–1991) *''News 8'' (1991–2001) Station Slogans *''Channel 8, Proud as a Peacock!'' (1979–1981; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 8, Our Pride is Showing'' (1981–1982; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''We're Channel 8, Just Watch Us Now'' (1982–1983; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 8 There, Be There'' (1983–1984; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 8, Let's All Be There'' (1984–1986; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come Home to Channel 8'' (1986–1987; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come on Home to Channel 8'' (1987–1988; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Come Home to the Best, Only on Channel 8'' (1988–1990; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''Channel 8 is The Place to Be!'' (1990–1992; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''It's A Whole New Channel 8'' (1992–1993; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''The Stars are Back on Channel 8'' (1993–1994; localized version of NBC ad campaign) *''It's Channel 8'' (1994–1995; localized version of NBC ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to The WB in 1995) *''You'll Find Your Friends on WB 8'' (1995–1996; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *''We Stand Out to WB 8'' (1996–1997; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *''It's All Right Here on WB 8'' (1997–1998; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *''Dubba-Dubba-Dubba WB 8'' (1998–1999; localized version of The WB ad campaign) *''The Best is Yet to Come on WB 8'' (1999–2000; localized version of The WB ad campaign; this was the last slogan before returning to NBC in 2000) *''Your Station for the 90s'' (1996–1999) *''We Cover Stories That Matter to You'' (1999–2004) *''No One Covers the South Plains Like We Do'' (2004–present) News Themes *KLUB 1954 News Theme - Unknown (1954–1970) *Move Closer to Your World - Mayoham Music (1970–1974) *Part of Your Life - Mayoham Music (1974–1979) *The One for All - Gari Media (1979–1982) *The Great News Package - Gari Media (1982–1989) *Hello News - Gari Media (1989–1993) *WTVJ Custom Package - Metro Music (1993–1997) *This Is Your News - Gari Media (1997–2000) *NBC News Collection - Gari Media (2000–2011) *Hometown News - Gari Media (2011–2015) *Eyewitness News - Gari Media (2015–2017) *360 - 360 Music (2017–present) Ownership History *KLUB, Inc. (1954–1963) *Storer Broadcasting (1963–1969) *Metromedia Television (1969–1975) *Combined Communications Corporation (1975–1980) *Argyle Television (1980–1986) *Gannett (1986–1992) *Meredith Corp. (1992–1995) *Cox Broadcasting (now Cox Media Group) (1995–2001) *Post-Newsweek (2001–2010) *Gray Television (2010–present) Current On-Air Staff Garvin Smith - News Director *Dallon Olivier - anchor; weekday mornings "Channel 8 Eyewitness News Sunrise" and "Channel 8 Eyewitness News Midday" *Charla Traci - anchor; weekday mornings "Channel 8 Eyewitness News Sunrise" and "Channel 8 Eyewitness News Midday" *Farrel Matthias - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Jillayne Tabby - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Darnall Anatol - anchor; weekend evenings StormCenter 8 Meteorologists *Teodorico Hew - meteorologist; weekday mornings "Channel 8 Eyewitness News Sunrise" and "Channel 8 Eyewitness News Midday" *Findlay Bogey - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Claiborn Welsh - meteorologist; weekend evenings SportsCenter 8 Team *Barris Ethe - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 *Aggi Trixy - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) Current On-Air Reporters *Xenos Richmond - general assignment reporter *Burg Guido - general assignment reporter *Samantha Roxanne - general assignment reporter *Gracie Rosanna - general assignment reporter *Dorena Sean - general assignment reporter *Holmes Jermain - general assignment reporter *Sheppard Inigo - general assignment reporter *Hulda Beret - general assignment reporter *Franky Saw - general assignment reporter *Reinaldos Marcelo - general assignment reporter *Daphene Cam - general assignment reporter *Fons Ivor - general assignment reporter *Nahum Sherlocke - general assignment reporter *Thedric Dana - general assignment reporter Logos KLUB_slide_1976.png|KLUB's Logo from 1976 KLUB ID 1978.png|KLUB logo from 1978; promoting NBC's NBSee Us campaign KLUB 1980.png|KLUB logo from 1980; promoting NBC's Proud as a Peacock campaign (Series 2) KLUB 1981.png|KLUB logo from 1981 promoting NBC's Our Pride is Showing campaign KLUB ID 1983.png|KLUB's Be There logo from 1983 KLUB ID 1986.png|KLUB logo from 1986; promoting NBC's Come Home to NBC campaign KLUB 1986.png|KLUB "Come Home to Channel 8" ID from 1986 KLUB ID 1986 a.png|KLUB Promo for the NBC television movie Kate's Secret in 1986 KLUB 1986-1991 Logo.png|KLUB Logo (1986-1991) KLUB Gannett ID 1986-1992.png|KLUB Logo from 1986-1991 under Gannett ownership KLUB 1989 NBC Network Promo.png|KLUB NBC Network Promo (1989) KLUB-TV 8.png|KLUB logo from 1991-1995 KLUB 8 ID 1994.png|KLUB logo from 1994 promoting NBC's It's NBC campaign Klubwb.png|KLUB logo from 1995-2000 as a WB affiliate KLUB Logo.png|KLUB's Logo (2010-2014) KLUB Promo for ABC's The Bachelorette from 2015.png|KLUB Promo for ABC's The Bachelorette from 2015 KLUB 2015.png|KLUB's Logo (2014-2017) Programming Schedules Programming Schedule from 1999-2000 Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from 1992-1993 Programming Schedule from 2001-2002 Category:Former NBC affiliated stations Category:Channel 8 Category:Texas Category:Lubbock Category:Television channels and stations established in 1954 Category:Gray Television Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:Former WB affiliates Category:Former WB network affiliates